


Tomlinson; A Real Life Christmas Carol

by EzzPayne



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, One Direction (Band), Scrooge | A Christmas Carol (1951)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gigi is the Ghost of Christmas Past, Lil harry is Bob Cratchit aka underpaid awh, Louis is scrooge oops, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Niall is tiny tim lmao, Smut, Sophia is a lil role called Belinda, T-Swift is Ghost of Christmas Future, Zayn is the Ghost of Christmas Present, aka cute, aka death, aka light, all of these tags will make sense later tbh, christmas smut ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzPayne/pseuds/EzzPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, my name is Louis Tomlinson, and for some bloody reason, I’m being sent back to England to be a part of some shoddy up-and-coming theatre. Talk about boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomlinson; A Real Life Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS UN-BETA'D. Sorry if it's shit, I had an idea and I'm going with it :)

Louis was pissed, See, management has closeted him again. Yeah whatever, it’s good for his image and blah blah blah, but they wonder why he’s such an asshole to everyone. Well, he’s always been an asshole, but he is convinced it’s because they’re oppressing him. Which is true, but he signed the contract. Sorry I have no idea why I’m talking (more like rambling) in the third person, it’s quite obnoxious really. Hello, my name is Louis Tomlinson, and for some bloody reason, I’m being sent back to England to be a part of some shoddy up-and-coming theatre. Talk about boring. 

I am an absolute ass, for some reason (Modest! I’m blaming you). I've been in countless movies, Broadway productions and TV ads, and you know what always comes with those? Interviews. If I'm going to be totally honest here, they can go suck my dick. 'Any new girls lately?' 'How was the club last night, any birds there?'... EVERY. DAMN. INTERVIEW. Why does everything revolve around what I stick my dick into? NEWSFLASH. I'm gay 'AF' as the kids say it. I like a good ol dicking, but my oh-so-lovely management managed (heh) to CLOSET ME. Now every time one of those bright spark questions uncover themselves, I have to be sly and suave, implying that I get puss every night, which honestly makes me want to vomit chunks. So this morning, Modest! pulls me in for another 'meeting', and say that my 'asshole is showing' (I bloody hope not), and that I need to get back down to my roots. They're flying me to Holmes Chapel back in England, where I will be joining their shitty theatre. Great. Just my fucking luck really.

-HARRY'S POV-

Today is the day we find out casting for our production of A Christmas Carol. I'm terrified. I don't want Scrooge, I can't play him. Oh god, the only one bitchy enough is Taylor and she's well... a she. Which is no problem really, breaking gender roles and all. But if I get Bob like I'm praying for, that's not a good mix. A few years back, when I was just 19, Taylor was obsessed with me. Following me around, trying to get the corresponding role to my character. Truly terrifying. Eventually Liam got sick of her whining and told her to shut up or fuck off, and now she hates ME for some reason. Zayn thinks it's hilarious, but he's never had to deal with her.

I hear shuffling behind me. Oh fuck I'm gonna die, I'm the only one here at the theatre, I always turn up hear at 6am to see the cast list. "Hey Harry!" who, thE FUCK WAS THAT?! "FUCK DON'T KILL ME I HAVE A CAT TO LIVE FOR, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE". "Harry, you're an imbecile" laughs Sophia. She's right. I am a right tit. Of course it's Soph. She puts up the bloody cast list. "Oops, hey Soph, you've put the cast list up right?" I'm being polite. I really just want to see the list but I don't want to ignore her. Sigh. "Yeah I have!" she says excitedly, "I'm included this year!!". Oh wow, normally she flutters around backstage and chills with 'Producer Liam'. What a dumb title, I love him.

CAST LIST

Ebenezer Scrooge: TBD

Oh cool, TBD is Scrooge! At least it's not Taylor. Wait, who the fuck is TBD? That's not a name!  
"Oh Harry! Scrooge is still to be determined" says Sophia as she walks past me, down the hallway. Well I'm dumb aren't I? TBD; To be determined. Good on me for having that spelled out to me.

But who the hell is going to be Scrooge?


End file.
